


After You

by notapepper



Series: We Like Short Shorts [6]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: 3x18, Canon Related, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Near Future, Pillow Talk, The Singularity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 02:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6733468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notapepper/pseuds/notapepper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Even if we’d tried to…”  He waved his hand between their bodies. “... back then, we weren’t really talking.  Not properly.”<br/>“No, you’re right.”  Her brow knitted.  “I’m not always clear on how to broach things even when I want to.”<br/>“Yes, I believe I’ve noticed the occasional lack of tact.”  His bantering grin was back, her favorite one, and she swatted at his arm.<br/>“This from the man who grabs his own chest when discussing <em>boobs</em>.”</p><hr/><p>a.k.a. Fitzsimmons naked times, important talks, and fluff, in honor of The Scene<sup>TM</sup> and FS First Frick-Frack Week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chinesebakery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chinesebakery/gifts).



> I mean, I feel like we have been incredibly blessed with a wealth of 3x18 based fic this week, so why not throw another onto the pile? Maybe if we offer enough smut to the FitzSimmons Gods, they'll protect our science cabbages and make sure canon keeps them alive and well and naked in bed.
> 
> That said, this isn't porn! ~~(I tried that once it didn't go so well.)~~ This is just fluffy, mattressy fun. Nothing too graphic.  
>  Enjoy!

With a groan, Fitz rolled off of her and flopped onto the thin mattress.  “That was nice,” he grinned.  “We’ll be doing that one again.”

Jemma propped herself up on one arm and pushed the hair off her forehead.  “What, right now?”

Fitz barked out a laugh, high-pitched and delirious and short of breath in the most fantastic way.  “I can see how you’d be confused, Jemma, but I’m not _actually_ a superhero.”  

“You’ve just got the ego of one?” she giggled.

“Says the woman primarily responsible for giving me a big head,” he teased.

“Well.” She leaned in.  “I do like giving you head.”

Despite being long past the event horizon by now, her bluntness still managed to make him falter, his mouth dropping open in scandalized arousal and coughing out a muffled, “Yep, thanks for that.”

“Fitz, honestly.”  She let her fingers trace the sparse chest hair that decorated his nipples, enjoying his squirm a bit more than she let on.  “If you hadn’t taken the lead in Romania, we might not be here.  I should be thanking _you_.”

“You think _I_ took the lead?” he scoffed.  “Who was it ripping off everyone’s clothes in that hotel room?”

She shoved lightly at his ribs.  “Well, _someone_ had to, Mr. How-Do-Bras-Work!”

“Hey, now!”  He turned to her in mock offense.  “First of all, it's Doctor How-Do-Bras-Work.  Second, I had quite a bit to concentrate on, alright—”

“Mmm, such a chore it must’ve—”

“—keeping my very manly bulk from crushing your _tiny little bird bones_ , for one—”

“—always _more_ than happy to undress you, anyway.”

Fitz broke off the teasing, gazing at her in his new-old way, lips twitching with untold poetry.  “Christ, I’m lucky to have you.”

She smiled back.  “Fairly sure I’m the lucky one.”

“Really?  No incredibly forward comment about _having_ you?”

“I mean it, you muppet,” Jemma chided gently.  “You made the first move, forced us to talk honestly, checked we were ready before taking things further.  If it were up to _me_ …”  She’d spent so long thinking she’d ruined things and shouldn’t push him, that without Fitz's prompting she might never have brought up sex so directly.  “I probably would’ve left it until I was so frustrated that I jumped you on top of a lab bench.”

Fitz gasped in exaggerated shock.  “ _Dr. Simmons_ , that is our _workspace_.  Our pristine, unsullied, professio—mmph.”

She pulled her hand away where she’d covered his mouth with it.  “Professional, is it?  Tell that to our first kiss, _Dr. Fitz_.”

His expression changed, a familiar one of conflict and resignation, before smoothing back into calm.  “I can’t regret it, you know.  We weren’t ready then.”  He shrugged, shoulders bunching in a melancholy hop.  “I was angry, and you were confused, and—”

She pinched his waist, willing his playful side back out.  “And we were _cursed_ …”

He raised an eyebrow, grabbing her hand to still it.  “Laugh it up, but we were!”  He brought their joined fingers up to his mouth and dropped a kiss to her thumb.  “Even if we’d tried to…”  He waved his hand between their bodies.  “... back then, we weren’t really talking.  Not properly.”

“No, you’re right.”  Her brow knitted.  “I’m not always clear about how to broach things, even when I want to.”

“Yes, I believe I’ve noticed the occasional lack of tact.”  His bantering grin was back, her favorite one, and she swatted at his arm.

“This from the man who grabs his own chest when discussing _boobs_.”

He shook his head unapologetically.   “Hey, boobs are very important.  A topic near and dear to my own heart.  And by that I mean, yours are currently in very close physical proximity to my—”

This time, she covered up his mouth with her own.

-o-

 

Roughly a half hour later, sweaty and sated, Jemma rolled to lay on Fitz, nudging a thigh in between his.  She yawned.  “I did have one thing left to tell you, though, before you distracted me.”

“Mm,” he mumbled, ready to nod off.  “What’s that the kids say these days?  Sorry not sorry?”

“Alright, you old codger.”  She took a breath.  “I just wanted you to know… and, you don’t have to believe me.”

Fitz sensed the change in her body language and quirked one eye open, craning his neck up.  “Jemma?”

“I just— I just wanted to say that… even when you kissed me, the first time I mean, it wasn’t ever a choice.  It’s you, Fitz.  Ever since we were kids.”  Her words came out in a rush, softening towards the end.  “Just thought you might like to know that.”

Fitz swallowed, staring at her, and reached out to tuck an errant strand of sex-hair behind her ear.  “Hey, it’s okay.  I’ve got everything I want.  I mean, look at us.”  He gestured to the two of them and the tangled sheets.

“But I need you to understand, Fitz.  I’m not saying this in hindsight, or trying to speak ill of the dead, I just—”  She chewed at her bottom lip until he soothed it with his thumb.  “You’ve _always_ come first.”

He gave her _that look_ again, that melting-ice-cream look, and whispered tenderly, “I should certainly hope not.”

She rolled her eyes, unable to stop the laugh that bubbled up inside her chest, as Fitz brushed his nose against hers and sweetly floated their lips together.

“Because if that’s true, Jemma, you’ve been faking it _a lot_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Gifting this one to CB for the whole First-Time FrickFrack WeekTM which they were zazzy enough to make into a thing ~~and NOW LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE, BAKERY~~  
>  Thanks to atomicsupervillainess and memorizingthedigitsofpi for betaing and helping me pick between a few versions. Credit also goes to atomicsupervillainess for the title! Thanks, ladies! You're the besssst. (Also everyone should check out their fics but I don't have to tell you guys that, you folks seem like a pretty sophisticated crowd.)  
> :-D  
> Hope y'all liked it!


End file.
